


The Case of the Last Death Eater

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Unlimited Partnership . After almost a year together, Harry and Draco are swept into a dangerous case. Their partnership both professionally and personally is reaffirmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Last Death Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks: libgirl and zebraspots05 (one of these days I just might learn how to properly use commas)
> 
> A/N: A number of folks wanted to see me take this storyline out a little further so they could see just how they would settle in as a family. In the end I couldn’t resist and put this little story together. You can use it to flavor your tea if you like.

The Case of the Last Death Eater

June 17th, Harry had a love-hate relationship with that date. It was the anniversary of the day he had killed Voldemort. Every year since, there had been a formal dinner and commemorative ceremony at the Ministry. Hermione and Ron forced him to go the first year so that they could all accept the Order of Merlin together. Since then he had avoided it, every year making feeble excuses and hiding out in his flat. This year, however, Draco had insisted that he go. Draco had been very involved in the planning of the event. A new memorial statue was to be dedicated in the main entrance hall of the Ministry to those who had fallen in the war against evil.

Draco watched Harry frown at his reflection in the mirror as he tried to tie his tie for the third time. Sadly, it turned out crooked again.

Casually Draco walked behind him and laughed, “Savior-of-the-World my arse.” He pointed his wand at the tie and immediately it looked perfect. “Can’t even remember to use magic on his bowtie.”

Harry rolled his eyes and went to grab his robe from the bed. “I don’t see why I have to go.”

“Because you’re Harry Potter and I was on the organizing committee.”

“I hate these things.”

“You’ll survive.”

As Harry pulled on his robe, Draco gave him a wide flirty smile. “My, you clean up nice,” said Draco before giving Harry a chaste kiss on the lips.

The reception began with drinks and mingling with Harry clinging to Draco’s side for dear life. Three champagne cocktails later, Harry was clinging for physical support more than emotional. The chairs were arranged in circular rows around the draped statue. Harry and Draco were seated in the first row next to Hermione and Ron.

Thankfully, the speeches weren’t too long or tiresome. The monument’s designer explained that there were special stones engraved with the names of those who had fallen. When the stone was touched, the name was quietly spoken out loud by an everlasting spell.

Two senior members of the Wizengamot along with Harry were called upon to touch the first stones.

“Harry, don’t touch!” Draco yelled as he leapt from his seat and drew his wand.

Frozen, Harry looked to see two bodies on the floor, Draco at his side casting a containment spell, and Ron rushing to him with his wand drawn. The noise of the room grew louder as the panic spread.

“Clear the room,” Draco called to Ron.

Ron signaled to Kingsley Shacklebolt that he would clear the room. Kinglsey quickly assigned a handful of Aurors to help. The Aurors immediately began to bring order to the chaos and lined up people to exit the hall. The two elder Wizengamot members were Apparated away to St. Mungo’s. The scene and adrenalin sobered Harry up quickly. He held out both his hands and began to feel the nature of the curse.

“It’s a Paragon curse,” Harry yelled over to Kingsley.

Kingsley immediately dispatched an Auror to St. Mungo’s to inform the Healers.

Harry continued to press the boundaries of magic of the curse. Ron returned to the room and stood next to Kingley who watched Harry move his magic in and out of Draco’s containment spell. Draco held his wand out and focused on the statue.

Ron leaned over to Draco and asked, “Do you need a hand?”

“I’m all right,” Draco replied.

“He does this all wandlessly?” Kingsley asked in amazement.

Both Ron and Draco nodded. Sure Harry kept his wand with him, but Draco hadn’t seen Harry use it in months.

Several minutes later, Harry quietly stated, “Okay, I’m gonna lift it now.”

Draco nodded when Harry looked over at him.

A few seconds later bright red light emanated from the statue then vanished into the air.

Draco lowered his wand and rushed over to Harry. They embraced and Draco whispered into Harry’s ear, “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You gave me quite the scare.”

“Quick thinking, you.”

“That’s my job.”

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Ron gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and said, “Nice work. I’m going to go to tell Hermione everything is all right. She wanted to stay, but the baby…”

Harry and Draco both nodded at Ron.

Kingsley looked at both Harry and Draco for a several moments then finally asked, “What was it?”

“It was a highly focused Paragon curse set to stun whoever touched the stones. Nothing too dangerous but certainly a warning,” Harry replied.

“Could you tell who cast it?” Kingsley asked.

“No, but I have to tell you that it was someone with a Dark Mark.”

“You’re sure?” Kingsley asked surprised.

“Yes.”

“But they’re all dead or in Azkaban,” Draco said in confusion.

“I could definitely feel the presence of the Dark M—”

Before Harry could finish his reply, Hermione and Ron came rushing back to the room. Well, Hermione rushed as quickly as her her thirty-two week pregnant belly would allow. When she reached Harry, she flung herself at him and held him tight. “Thank goodness you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, thanks to Draco’s cat-like reflexes.”

Hermione released Harry then awkwardly hugged Draco as well. “I’m glad you’re okay too.”

Kingsley asked almost suspiciously, “How is it that you knew to warn Harry?”

“I saw Ms. Marchbanks fall out of the corner of my eye. Instinct kicked in.”

“Still, I find it an amazing coincidence that—”

Harry cut him off. “Don’t you dare accuse Draco of anything.”

“I was merely—” Kingsley started to defend himself, which only fueled Harry’s anger.

“Save your breath. Draco is above suspicion. Do you hear me?”

“I hear you, Harry. Perhaps you should listen to yourself. I think you need to think about this objectively.”

“Objectively?” Harry yelled.

“It’s fine, Harry. I don’t mind answering a few questions,” Draco said in a calm voice.

“It is not fine,” Harry said through gritted teeth.

Kingsley stared Harry down and softly said, “Just because you’re sleeping together doesn’t mean he’s absolved of Ministry procedures.”

“What?” Harry sputtered.

“Come on, Harry. Be reasonable.”

“Draco is above suspicion,” Harry stated for a second time.

The overhead lights began to flicker as Harry clenched his fists by his side and stared up at Kingsley as if daring the other man to contradict him. Ron and Hermione looked at each other nervously.

“Harry,” Draco whispered as he gently lifted his hand to the small of Harry’s back.

Kingsley looked at Draco and then back to Harry. His face expressionless, he said, “I’ll have my Aurors on the case contact you.”

“You do that,” Harry sneered.

“Come on, Harry. Let’s go home.” Draco took Harry’s hand and headed for the exit.

Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron for a moment, “I want to know what’s going on.”

“Of course. I’ll call you tomorrow,” Hermione quietly replied.

*******

When they arrived back at the Manor, Draco took a deep breath and told Harry, “I’m going to go check on Orion.”

“I’ll come too.”

It was past ten in the evening, and Orion was fast asleep in his bed, clutching a stuffed Golden Snitch. Draco and Harry watched from the doorway.

“I can’t believe that he’s been sleeping with that every night since you bought it last month,” Draco whispered.

Harry gently kissed Draco’s cheek and they backed out of the room and closed the door.

They walked to their bedroom suite without speaking. In silence they both undressed and prepared for bed. Harry climbed under the covers wearing only his boxers and Draco joined him naked, as usual.

Draco snuggled close and rested his head on Harry’s chest. Harry responded by gently running his fingers up and down his lover’s back.

“Mmmm that feels good,” Draco sighed.

“Mmmm,” Harry sighed back and kissed the top of Draco’s head.

“You scared me a little today,” Draco whispered.

“Huh?”

“The flashing lights routine.”

“Oh.”

“It surprised me.” Draco lifted his head to look at Harry.

“It really shouldn’t. I wouldn’t let anyone mess with you.”

“How territorial.”

“I’d do the same for Hermione, Ron, really any of the Weasleys, you, Orion, you’re all my family.”

“How alpha male of you.”

“Now there’s a laugh.”

“Why’s that? Cause you’re such a big nellie bottom?”

“Not tonight.” Harry rolled them over and pressed Draco to the bed. Licking the outside of Draco’s ear he let out a soft growl.

“Did you just growl?”

“Got a problem with that?”

“No sir,” Draco replied and was immediately rewarded with a deeply passionate kiss.

Harry’s hands roamed up and down Draco’s sides as the continued to kiss. Harry trailed kisses along Draco’s jaw and over to his ear. “I can’t wait,” he whispered. “I need you right now.”

“Then take me,” Draco whispered breathlessly.

Harry reached for his wand and muttered a series of charms.

“You really are in a hurry tonight,” Draco mused.

Hovering above Draco, Harry locked eyes with him and stated confidently, “To get where I’m going, yeah, but I plan on staying for a while.”

Harry took his cock in hand and guided it to Draco’s arse. Slowly he pressed himself inside. When he was completely buried up to his balls, they both let out a soft moan. Harry made good on his word and thoroughly fucked Draco into the mattress. It began with gentle languid thrusts and methodically built into a fast hard arse fucking.

Moaning incoherently, Draco reached for his own cock and stroked himself to a powerful climax. Harry continued to fuck him senseless for several more minutes before finally coming deep inside his lover.

After a good ten minutes rest, they were cuddled up facing each other trading affectionate kisses. Draco nuzzled his way into the nape of Harry’s neck and settled in.

“You’re my family Draco,” Harry stated quietly. “If we were married, folks like Shackelbolt wouldn’t talk to you the way he did.”

“There will always be people who will suspect wrongdoing where the Malfoy name is concerned.”

“Did you hear what I said?”

“You don’t owe me anything, Harry.”

“What if it’s what I want?”

“Let’s just let whatever it is we have run its course,” Draco answered nervously.

“Run its course? I wouldn’t have moved in if I didn’t think this was permanent.”

“As permanent as anything is in life.”

“Seriously Draco, this is what I want.”

“You’d be giving up so much.”

“Giving up what?” Harry asked completely baffled.

“I don’t know… a wife, children?”

Harry stared him down in disbelief. “And what would I want with a wife?”

“Children?” asked Draco pointedly.

“Well I’ve kinda already thought about that,” Harry admitted sheepishly.

Draco tilted his head up to look a Harry’s face. “Yes?”

“A long time ago actually and then just recently…” he trailed off.

“What?” Draco asked sitting up to more comfortably look at Harry while they talked.

“Well this is Hermione and Ron’s third child. They’re planning on stopping after this. And anyway, she reminded me that a few years back she had offered, so maybe in a year or two…”

Draco was fully aware that Harry was rubbish at explaining things but this took the cake. “What are you prattling on about?”

“Years ago, Hermione had offered to have a child or maybe even two for me.” Harry looked into Draco’s eyes and smiled awkwardly.

“And Weasley knows?”

Harry nodded.

“And he doesn’t care if you shag his wife?”

“No! God no,” Harry said in surprise. “We’d probably just use a turkey baster or something.”

“A what?” Draco asked utterly confused.

“A turkey baster, you know, when you cook a turkey, you baste the juices.”

Draco gave Harry a look as if Harry was the biggest prat on the face of the planet.

“That’s right, Mr.-I’ve-Never-Been-in-a-Kitchen. Anyway, you’d be surprised how many Muggles actually use them to help with an unconventional pregnancy.” Harry laughed. “Here.” Harry summoned a quill and then transfigured it into a turkey baster.

In shock Draco stared at it and whispered, “You’re mad. Muggles are mad.”

“You see I just, ya know… into a cup or something… and then she can, ya know, take the baster and…” Harry attempted to explain while squeezing the baster.

“That’s the crudest thing I have ever seen.”

“But it works.”

“And Hermione would do that for you?”

“Yes.”

“And have a baby for you?”

“Yes.”

“And let you raise it?”

“Yes, and…” Harry paused to look Draco square in the eyes, “let us raise him or her.”

“Get rid of that baster thing. It’s giving me the creeps.”

Harry laughed and transfigured it back into a quill. “Draco?”

“Yes, I heard you.” Draco felt Harry gently rubbing his back.

“Would you? Would you want to raise another child? With me?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it.”

“I want to… with you that is.”

“Oh, Harry. You’re such a...” Draco pulled Harry into his arms and held him tight. “Oh fuck it. I love you.”

The “you” was barely out before Harry crushed his mouth against Draco’s.

*************

The next morning Draco, Harry and Orion had their typical Sunday brunch. Draco was having tea, toast, eggs over easy and smoked salmon and capers. Orion was munching away on blueberry scones. Harry had a cappuccino in one hand and a chocolate croissant in the other.

The _Daily Prophet_ open in front of him, Draco was scanning the news article of the previous night’s event. “Says here both witches are being discharged from St. Mungo’s today.”

“That’s good to hear,” Harry answered as he licked the chocolate off his fingers.

Draco scowled at him. “You do have a napkin, you know.”

With a big grin Harry slurped down some more coffee.

“Uncouth,” Draco admonished. “Orion, promise me you won’t pick up any of Harry’s horrible table manners.”

“I promise Papa,” Orion joked back.

Just then Hermione and Ron came into the family dining room.

“Good morning,” Hermione said with a soft smile.

“Good morning,” all three at the table responded.

“I thought you were going to call,” said Harry pulling his mobile out of his pants pocket to see that there were in fact no messages.

“We thought we’d stop by to talk instead.”

“Good morning, please sit down,” Draco said graciously. “Would you like some coffee or tea?”

Ron quickly sat down. “Tea would be great, and those scones look good too.”

“Help yourself,” Draco answered.

“Ron, you just had breakfast,” Hermione said, exasperated. “I could do with another cup of tea though.”

When their cups were empty and plates cleared off, Draco asked Orion to head up to his room and told him that he and Harry would take him flying later.

“So what’s happened?” Harry asked once Orion had left the room.

Ron answered first, “Well, I’m one of three Aurors on the case.”

Studying Hermione Draco asked, “And what is it that you know?”

“You know me too well.” Hermione blushed a little and pulled out a small piece of parchment from her robes. “There was a list compiled in the months following the war, a status list of known or suspected Death Eaters. The published list, the official list, had two categories: confirmed dead and presumed dead. Late last night I was showed this…unofficial list.” She held up the small folded piece of parchment. “It has three categories: confirmed dead, presumed dead, and status unknown.”

Ron took over the update, “So of the six names under unknown, there’s really only one person who was actually a confirmed Death Eater. The Aurors are focusing on him.”

“Who?” Harry asked just as the word formed on Draco’s lips.

“Rodolphus Lestrange,” Ron and Hermione replied at the same time.

Draco could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He looked over to Harry who seemed frazzled as well.

Hermione continued, “The Ministry would like to hire you both to consult on the case. Anything that you might know, Draco.”

“Hermione,” Harry warned.

“He was his uncle. Honestly Harry, I don’t think for a second that—”

Draco interrupted her, “She’s right, Harry. But the fact is that I really didn’t have much contact with him.”

“Who did?” Hermione asked.

Ron added, “Everyone on our intelligence lists is dead or been kissed and anyone left in Azkaban was pretty removed from the inner circle.”

“Greg Goyle might know something,” Draco replied evenly.

“Goyle?” Ron asked.

“Yes, he trained with Lestrange. Only he’ll never talk to you. He got…what…twenty years for being the son of a Death Eater?”

“Will he talk to you?” Hermione asked.

“Maybe.”

“I’ll see what I can arrange for tomorrow. Draco,” Hermione said gently. “There’s something else.”

“What?”

Slowly Hermione handed the parchment over the table to Draco. He opened it up and was immediately drawn to the “unknown” list. Breath caught in his chest, Draco closed his eyes for a moment.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

When Draco opened his eyes, all he could see was Harry staring at him with his eyes full of concern. He handed Harry the parchment.

It took a minute for Harry to catch it then let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorr—” Hermione started to say but Draco cut her off.

“My mother is dead,” he said, matter-of-fact.

“But Drac—” Harry tried.

“My mother is dead.” Draco stood and turned to leave. “I’ll be upstairs. Call Harry later on that ridiculous phone thing if you can get me in to see Goyle.”

Hermione called later that afternoon with the details arranging for Draco to visit Azkaban the next day. Stubbornly, Draco refused to discuss anything further about his mother with Harry.

***************

“Traitor!” Goyle spat.

“That is one way of looking at it I suppose,” Draco replied as he met Goyle’s eyes with a confident stare.

“What do you want?”

“Sit and I will tell you. If not, you can simply go back to your cell.”

Goyle sneered and reluctantly sat in the seat across from Draco. “Well?”

“I’m looking for Rodolphus Lestrange.”

“Good luck with that,” Goyle chuckled.

“You’re going to help me.”

“And what’s in it for me?”

“You received a twenty year sentence, harsh if you ask me.”

“No one asked you.”

“No they did not,” Draco said emphatically. Then he let his voice soften and continued, “You were a kid, Greg. We all were. We were young and naive and we loved our fathers.”

“Spare me the head games.”

“I’m being honest.”

“Didn’t know you knew how.”

Draco placed a long piece of parchment and a quill upon the table. “This is Veritas Parchment. You can’t write anything down that in your mind is a lie. Try it and see.”

Goyle picked up the quill and scrawled, _My name is Draco Malfoy._. Just as he had finished the sentence the ink vanished from the parchment. Goyle smiled then wrote, _Draco Malfoy is a pompous git._ The words remained.

Draco looked down and the parchment and smiled. “Nice to see you’ve kept your sense of humor.”

“I haven’t been able to keep much.”

“I can get you out.”

“And how is that you have any pull? Your hands weren’t exactly clean.”

Draco handed Goyle the _Daily Prophet_ article from the previous year announcing the new joint business venture Potter-Malfoy Unlimited.

Goyle looked it over for several minutes. Then finally asked, “How do I know that you didn’t fake that?”

Smiling wide Draco took the quill from Goyle’s hand and wrote, _I am Harry Potter’s partner._

“Just write down anywhere you think Rodolphus Lestrange might be hiding out. If any of them produce real leads, I can get you into a monitored parole program.”

Goyle studied Draco carefully.

Draco looked him in the eye and said, “I doubt anyone else is coming along with another such offer before your twenty are up. Names of people who might help him, locations he might hide, that’s all you need supply.”

In the end Goyle wrote the names of six people and four safe houses. Two of the people Draco knew to be dead. He also knew the Ministry had long since raided two of the safe houses. Still, there were some leads where there had been none.

As Draco picked up the parchment and turned to leave, Goyle called after him, “How does your mother feel about the whole Harry Potter business?”

Draco didn’t dare turn around and reveal his shocked face. He desperately tried to steady his voice. “She’s fine with it.” He grabbed the door handle and made like he was about to leave pausing in hope that Goyle would give him just one more lead.

“What about Artois?”

Turning the handle he replied, “Fine too.”

When the door was closed behind him Draco drew a deep breath and realized he was shaking. He knew of a Malfoy cousin in France named Gideon Artois. He hadn’t seen the man since he came to England for a visit when Draco was six or seven. Draco rushed off to meet Ron and Harry.

***************

“Don’t go alone. That’s crazy,” Harry pleaded with Draco.

“I need you to stay with Orion.”

“Take him to Pansy and Fabrizio.”

“They couldn’t protect a house plant. I need you to protect him. Besides I’ll be fine. Gideon Artois is my cousin for goodness sake. If he helped my mother, of course he’ll tell me.”

“You thought your mother was dead.”

“I’m thinking differently.”

“Draco,” Harry whispered.

“Artois has a villa in Northern France. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Harry took a deep breath and studied Draco’s face. “Fine, at least take this.” Harry produced two Gold Galleons from his pocket and waved his hand over them while murmuring an incantation. He then handed one of the coins to Draco.

“What is it?” Draco asked as he grabbed the proffered coin.

“An old stand by.”

Draco stared and raised an eyebrow.

“Just keep it in your pocket. If you get into trouble mine will get hot.”

“How does it know?”

“Magic,” Harry replied with a wide smile and twinkle in his eye.

Draco rolled his eyes and stuck the coin in his pocket. Reaching out for Harry’s hand, he pulled his lover into a close hug. “I’ll be fine.” Draco pecked Harry’s cheek. “Just look after Orion.”

“Okay. I love you,” whispered Harry as he squeezed Draco just a bit tighter.

“Of course you do.”

*****************

It was colder than he had anticipated. Draco drew his cloak tighter around himself as he knocked the ornate brass doorknocker. A house-elf came moments later. When he explained that he was a Malfoy, the elf escorted him to a sitting room and went to call on Master Gideon. Nervously Draco glanced about the room for any signs of his mother and truly any signs of anything that might reveal something of his not-so-well-known cousin. It was a typical lush Malfoy-like sitting room filled with fine collectibles and lavish décor. He could have been in Wiltshire with the exception that the few books on the shelves had French titles.

“Ah my young cousin,” Gideon strode into the room in a flourish of fine robes. “I haven’t seen you since you were a boy. Welcome, welcome, what brings you to France?”

Draco stood and reached out his hand only to have Gideon pull him into a loose hug and kiss both cheeks.

“Bonjour Gideon. I should have called ahead. I’m hoping to impose upon your hospitality.”

“Bien sur. Sit. Let us have a drink.” Gideon clapped and the house-elf appeared.

Ten minutes later, Draco was sipping a lovely Bordeaux and chatting about the latest in British Ministry Politics and relations with France.

“But this is not why you are here, is it?” Gideon asked after he had finished his wine.

“No, it’s not. I’ve been looking for my mother.”

“ _Accio_ wand!” Draco heard over his shoulder. He reached for his wand inside his robe pocket but was too late. It popped out and sailed across the room. When Draco stood and turned, he saw one grim looking Rodolphus Lestrange staring him down.

“Does this mean I don’t get to finish my wine?” Draco asked deadpan.

“I really hate to do this because we’re family, but you shouldn’t have come here,” Gideon said as he trained his wand on Draco.

“Enough games!” Lestrange shouted as he approached Draco. “Why are you really here?”

“I got a lead that my mother might have come here.”

“She did,” Gideon said sternly, “but that was over ten years ago. She returned to your father before the war ended.”

Lestrange eyed Draco carefully. “I read the _Prophet_. I’m not stupid. You’re in with the Ministry and more than in with Harry Potter.”

“I just want to know what happened to my mother,” Draco pleaded softly.

“She’s long dead,” Lestrange stated.

The words stung Draco’s ears. He’d always known, but to hear it said so boldly, so harshly, so matter-of-fact, he was losing her all over again.

“Now what?” Gideon asked Lestrange.

“Just let me on my way.”

“So you can tell your boyfriend,” Lestrange snarled. “I don’t think so.”

“I wasn’t looking for you. I was looking for my mother. You could simply Obliviate me. Gideon could tell me what he knows and I’d be on my way. No one is going to be looking for you here.”

“I don’t think so,” Lestrange replied then turned his attention to Gideon. “Let’s get him downstairs and then we can figure out this mess.”

Lestrange and Artois led Draco downstairs and into winding dungeons. They locked him in a small cell and left whispering angrily at each other. Draco immediately set about working on an escape. Unfortunately, the cell was well-warded and soon he was cursing himself for coming to Artois without a plan. He had forgotten about the special Galleon in his pocket.

*********************

Harry rushed through the Floo with Orion in tow. “Ron! Hermione!” Harry yelled.

“We’re in the kitchen!” Hermione yelled back.

Harry found Hermione, Ron and Charlie all having dinner.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione immediately asked upon seeing Harry with his Invisibility Cloak in his hand.

“Maybe you could fix up Orion with some dinner while I talk to Ron,” Harry said cautiously.

Hermione nodded knowingly and said, “Sure. Orion, why don’t you sit next to Charlie and I’ll fix you a plate.”

“Thank you, I am kind of hungry,” Orion said, taking a seat. “Hi Charlie.”

“Hi.”

Harry tugged Ron into the living room.

“What’s going on?” Ron questioned quietly.

“Ron, I need you to take off work tomorrow, call in sick, whatever and keep Orion here tonight with you and Hermione.”

“Of course. What is it?” Ron asked with his face covered in worry.

“Something’s happened to Draco. I need to go after him. Ask Hermione to check her Ministry contacts about Gideon Artois. He’s a Malfoy relation in France. Call my mobile if she finds out anything useful.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“I promised Draco I wouldn’t leave Orion unprotected. I need you to keep him safe. I’ll call Hermione’s line as soon as I can.” Harry reached down and felt his jeans pocket to make sure his phone was there. He silently cursed Draco for not giving an inch when it came to Muggle technology and then silently cursed himself for letting Draco go alone. Harry looked up at Ron, “And, if you could, owl Pansy and her parents to let them know what’s happened.”

“All right. I know I don’t have to say this, but be careful.”

Harry nodded and made his way back to the kitchen to say goodbye to Hermione and Orion.

*************

It was after midnight by the time Harry tore off his Invisibility Cloak and appeared before Draco’s cell.

“I’m glad I can count on you to never listen,” Draco said sleepily as he brought himself to his feet.

With the wave of his hand the cell door opened. Draco walked out and into Harry’s waiting arms.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. How’d you find me?” Draco asked quietly into the nape of Harry’s neck.

“The coin, I also put a Tracking Charm on it.” Harry placed a kiss on the side of Draco’s head. “What happened?”

“Wait, where’s Orion?”

“I left him with Ron and Hermione. What happened?”

“It’s Lestrange who Artois is hiding. I was caught off guard.”

“ _Accio_ wand!”

The wand in Harry’s back jeans pocket popped out and flew across the room towards an angry looking Artois and even angrier Lestrange.

“And off guard yet again,” Lestrange taunted, once Harry’s wand was safe in his hand. “Your father would have been quite disappointed.”

“Do your thing, darling,” Draco whispered to Harry.

“ _Accio_ wands!” Harry called out. Instantly his own wand along with Lestange’s and Artois’ flew back to him and Draco. “ _Incarcerous!_ ”

In the blink of an eye, Artois and Lestrange were tightly bound with shocked expressions on their faces.

Draco smiled at them and explained, “He doesn’t need a wand. Convenient, isn’t it?”

Quick levitation and locking spells later, Harry had the two locked up in the cell that Draco had previously occupied.

Harry pulled out his mobile. “I’d better call Hermione and have her contact Kingsley. Oh crap, no reception down here.”

Laughing Draco teased, “You and your stupid Muggle toys.”

“Come on, let’s go upstairs. I’m bound to get some reception up there.”

“You can also summon my wand.”

“Yes sir.”

*******

They settled down on the sofa in the sitting room, while they waited for the Aurors to arrive.

“Did you find anything about your mother?” Harry asked cautiously.

“She’s dead.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I appreciate that, but I’m fine. Really.”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“I’m thinking we should charge double our going rate for Lestrange,” Draco stated interrupting the quiet.

“And why’s that?”

“I had to spend several hours in that uncomfortable cell. That has to count for something.”

“Whatever you say boss.”

“And thank you for coming to get me.”

Wrapping his arms around Draco, Harry responded, “I will always come for you.”

Ron arrived on the scene first, followed shortly by Kingsley and three more Aurors. They waited for the French authorities to arrive to deal with Artois. Draco couldn’t help but feel that nothing was going to really be done in his case. It was almost morning before all the details were explained and Lestrange was transported to London.

Ron, Draco and Harry returned to find Hermione having breakfast with Darius, Charlie and Orion.

“Papa!” Orion yelled and ran to Draco’s outstretched arms.

After everyone’s greetings were exchanged, Ron sat at the table in front of a large stack of toast. “Great! I’m starved.”

Harry, Draco and Orion stayed for breakfast before heading back to the Manor. Once Orion was all settled with his nanny to take him to school, Harry and Draco made their way to their bedroom. It only took a minute for both of them to be undressed and under the covers.

Draco let out a long sigh and snuggled closer to Harry. As he lay with his head against Harry’s chest, he thought of his mother. Soon his thoughts drifted to Harry and how easy it was for him to capture Lestrange. With each passing day, Harry was becoming more powerful. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. Draco focused on the soft and slow in and out of Harry’s breaths. Content that Harry was sleeping, Draco relaxed and allowed his own body to overtaken by blissful slumber.

Sometime in their sleep they had turned over. Draco awoke to find himself on his side and Harry spooned tight against his back. Also there was the unmistakable press of Harry’s boxer clad erection against his arse.

“Mmmmm,” Draco purred.

“Mmmm yourself,” Harry whispered playfully.

“You’ve been awake long?”

“Just a few minutes. You feel good.” Harry snuggled closer and kissed the back of Draco’s head.

With a cat like stretch, Draco turned in Harry’s arms to face his lover. Softly he kissed Harry’s lips, but Harry had other ideas. He pulled Draco tighter and opened his mouth in an urgent kiss. Draco countered by pushing Harry onto his back and settling on top of him. He deepened the kiss and ground his own growing erection against Harry’s.

With a flurry of kisses, Draco worked his way over Harry’s jaw, along his neck, across his chest and down to his stomach. It took but a moment to remove Harry’s boxers. Extending his tongue, Draco licked at the mushroom head. A small bead of pre-cum began to leak out and Draco lapped it up with a devilish gleam in his eye.

“You’re killing me,” Harry sighed.

“Make your self useful and summon my wand,” Draco ordered just before taking Harry’s whole length in his mouth. He ran his tongue around the shaft and gently sucked in with his cheeks. He held out his hand and felt Harry press his wand into his palm. Without stopping his sucking, he pointed the wand at Harry’s arse and nonverbally cast a cleaning and a lubrication charm. He tossed the wand aside and began to work his middle finger against Harry’s tight pucker. Slowly he slid it in and out a few times while Harry relaxed. Draco added a finger and began to suck harder as he stroked Harry’s insides.

“Oh fuck me,” Harry managed to get out in between heavy breaths.

Draco gave Harry’s prick a few more hard sucks before pulling off to position himself above his lover.

“Beg me for it,” Draco whispered staring intently into Harry’s eyes.

“Please.”

Draco shook his head stroking his own cock playfully with his lube-covered hand.

“Please, Draco, fuck me,” Harry begged more impassioned.

Draco nodded and guided his cock inside Harry’s arse. Carefully he pressed forward an inch or so at a time and allowed Harry to adjust. Not once did Draco’s eyes leave Harry’s until he was completely buried to the hilt. Only then did Draco close his eyes and savor the feeling of being surrounded by Harry. Gently Draco began to slide back just an inch or two before pressing back inside as far as he could reach.

Harry moaned quietly and lifted his legs to put over Draco’s shoulders. Grabbing Harry’s ankles, Draco helped him into position. It was a methodical and slow fucking. Draco loved taking control and Harry loved giving it. But after a while, Draco could no longer hold back. He fucked Harry fast and furious with an intensity that they had not shared in some time. They both let go of all the expectations that life had placed upon them and concentrated only on their impending orgasms. Harry stroked his cock as fast as his hand could move. It was Harry’s calling out of his name that pushed Draco over the edge.

After a quick cleaning spell, they held each other close and fell asleep for the second time that day. They didn’t wake again until the house-elf whispered that Orion would be expecting them at dinner in an hour.

Harry stretched and pulled Draco against his chest.

“I suppose you expect I’m going to marry you now,” Draco muttered in a casual tone.

“How about next week?”

“Next week? These things take time to plan,” Draco stated indignantly.

“A month?”

“I suppose I could put something together by then.”

“You do that.”

“I will.”

“Good.” Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head.

“Let’s go tell Orion.”

 

The End


End file.
